Red Wine and a Cocktail
by wolfsbaneroots
Summary: NARUSASU - Dengan prinsip hidupnya untuk sebisa mungkin menjauhi manusia, Sasuke telah hidup tenang selama kurang lebih 521 tahun. Namun prinsipnya hancur sejak pertemuannya dengan Naruto, manusia yang ia yakini sebagai reinkarnasi mendiang kekasihnya. Di saat yang sama, rasnya diburu oleh organisasi manusia yang menginginkan hidup kekal, dengan cara mengonsumsi sari tubuhnya.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Red Wine and a Cocktail**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Romance, little bit Sci-fi**

 **Fandom : NARUTO**

 **Characters : Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi, etc.**

 **PAIRING : ALWAYS NARUSASU, Naruto x Sasuke**

 **Rate : T for now**

.

 **DONT LIKE, DONT READ. I'VE WARNED YOU~**

* * *

.

Sasuke telah hidup di dunia ini selama berabad-abad. Umurnya kini kurang lebih 521 tahun. Banyak hal telah ia pelajari serta pahami, dan dari pengalamannya itulah ia bisa menghirup udara dengan tenang selama 5 abad. Prinsipnya sederhana, jangan ikut campur dalam permasalahan umat manusia. Keterlibatan barang sekecil kuku saja akan menyingkap jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Hidupnya sederhana, meski sebenarnya ia menyimpan kekayaan yang satu jilid buku saja tidak mampu menampung catatan jumlahnya. Ia tinggal seorang diri pada sebuah apartemen bintang lima, dan bekerja sebagai seorang dokter pada rumah sakit ternama di kota. Sedikit merepotkan, tapi ia mencintai pekerjaannya. Kenapa? Karena dalam satu hari selama 24 jam, akan ada saat dimana semua orang lengah, dan ia bisa menyusup ke dalam ruang persediaan darah dengan mudah, lalu mengonsumsinya sesuka hati. Picik.

Sasuke adalah orang yang akan berpegang teguh pada prinsipnya. Jika ya, maka ya. Tidak, maka tidak. Selama 521 tahun, ia selalu hidup dengan menjaga jarak dari para manusia. Penjambretan, pemerkosaan, pembunuhan, ia sudah hidup sangat lama untuk menyaksikan semua itu. Tanpa melakukan tindakan apapun. Bukan berarti ia tidak punya hati, sekali lagi, ia hanya tidak ingin menempatkan jati dirinya dalam risiko yang sangat besar. Ini demi kebaikan umat manusia juga, lagipula.

Yah, setidaknya itulah prinsipnya yang telah menarik garis lurus dalam kehidupannya yang monoton selama lebih dari 5 abad. Sebelum semuanya berantakan. Sebelum ia kembali bertemu lagi dengan 'dia'.

Lelaki yang pernah mengisi hatinya.

Lelaki yang sangat sulit ia lupakan selama berabad-abad.

Lelaki yang menghembuskan nafas terakhir dalam rengkuhannya.

.

...

.

"Tidak bisa, Sasuke. Dunia kita dan mereka berbeda, kau tahu itu."

Sasuke hanya memainkan sedotan 'jus' miliknya dengan tidak bersemangat, sembari mendengarkan ocehan satu-satunya anggota keluarganya yang masih tersisa. Sudah 2 abad ia tidak bertemu dengan kakaknya, dan ia tidak ingin merusak momen kebersamaan mereka hanya dalam 2 menit.

"Mereka berdua memang tidak sama. Tapi jiwa mereka sama. Entah jiwa atau apapun itu, ada sesuatu dalam diri mereka yang sama. Dan aku langsung mengetahuinya sedetik setelah kami menukar pandangan. Laki-laki itu... adalah 'dia', Itachi-"

"Kalaupun benar bocah itu adalah Ashura, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Sudah jelas dia itu manusia. Itu berarti dia adalah makhluk fana, tidak seperti Ashura yang sama abadinya dengan kita. Mana bisa kau menjalin hubungan dengan makhluk fana yang bisa kapan saja menemui ajal, Sasuke? Selain itu, dekat dengannya dalam artian apapun, juga berarti mengungkapkan identitasmu padanya, cepat atau lambat. Dan kau tahu sendiri hukum yang mengatur hal tersebut."

Sasuke serta merta bungkam mendengar penuturan kakaknya. Itachi ada benarnya. Tak pernah sempat terpikirkan olehnya, bagaimana kiranya reaksi pria itu kala jati dirinya terungkap nanti. Jikapun pria itu bisa menerima, Sasuke tetap tidak bisa lari dari konsekuensi selanjutnya. Ia pasti akan langsung dibawa ke Vatikan, dan berakhir dengan kepalanya menggelinding pada lantai keramik mahal yang dingin itu. Belum juga konsekuensi yang akan diterima oleh pria _blonde_ itu sendiri. Yang terakhir jauh lebih mengerikan bagi Sasuke untuk dibayangkan.

"Terlalu banyak risiko, adikku." ungkap Itachi, mendahului batin Sasuke.

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam 5 abad ia hidup, jantungnya kembali berdenyut sakit.

.

...

.

Sudah sebulan Sasuke tidak 'makan' ataupun 'minum'. Sebenarnya ini bukan hal yang baru baginya, tubuhnya sudah pernah dilanda 'kekeringan' sekitar 2 abad lalu ketika terjadi krisis. Dalam situasi yang sekarang, seharusnya ia baik-baik saja meskipun tidak makan dan minum. Tapi sayangnya sebulan terakhirnya di rumah sakit benar-benar sangat _hectic_. Bisa tertidur sepuluh menit saja sudah dianggapnya sebagai karunia. Tidur? Ya, tidur. Rasnya memang dikenal tidak butuh tidur, tapi itu adalah ketika tubuhnya dalam kondisi fit. Dalam keadaan 'kekeringan', tidur adalah cara terbaik untuk memulihkan tubuhnya. Dan ia tidak mampu mendapatkan keduanya. Konsumsi ataupun waktu istirahat.

Belum lagi kejadian beberapa hari lalu yang masih sangat mengganggunya. Sasuke akhirnya memainkan sandiwaranya di depan pria itu. Mengatakan bahwa ia sangat terusik dengannya, bahwa kehadiran pria itu merusak hidupnya yang sudah tenang, bahwa pria itu salah sangka jika mengira Sasuke menaruh rasa kepadanya, dan bahwa Sasuke sangat membencinya. Hari itu, adalah hari terakhir ia mengonsumsi. Juga hari terakhir ia mengecek ponselnya. Seminggu lalu ia sempat melihat sebelas panggilan tak terjawab dari Naruto. Ia berniat akan menelponnya balik di rumah nanti.

Kondisi basement sangat sepi, meski beberapa mobil milik dokter dan staff rumah sakit masih terparkir rapih. Itu sedikit membantunya. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan seperti ini. Sasuke tidak suka dikasihani. Mengenaskan? Ya, mengenaskan. Ia berjalan dengan sangat pelan, sebelah tangannya mencari sesuatu untuk dijadikan pegangan, dan sebelah tangannya lagi memegangi kepalanya. _Not to mention_ wajahnya yang sudah menjadi seputih kertas.

Sasuke menghela nafas lega dengan sedikit bergetar ketika akhirnya berhasil mencapai mobil miliknya. Susah payah ia merogoh saku celananya untuk mencari kunci, yang rupanya tidak ada disana. Sasuke memejamkan matanya yang berkabut beberapa kali sembari bersandar pada mobil untuk beberapa saat, lalu kembali merogoh saku mantel dan juga tasnya. Bibirnya yang pucat dan kering merapalkan sumpah serapah beberapa kali, dan tangannya yang gemetar malah menjatuhkan kuncinya yang akhirnya berhasil ia temukan di sudut terdalam tas kerjanya. Menghela nafas pasrah, ia berpegangan erat pada sisi mobil dan membungkuk untuk mengambil kuncinya. Kenapa juga benda mati itu harus benar-benar merepotkannya ketika kondisinya sedang seperti ini.

Ia bangkit dan menekan tombol kunci pintu mobilnya, namun pandangannya sudah terlalu gelap. Ia bahkan tidak berhasil mengangkat gagang pintu mobilnya. Sasuke tidak pernah merasa seperti ini. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemah. Tungkai kakinya bahkan mulai mengkhianatinya, membuatnya tanpa sadar terhuyung. Sesaat sebelum kepalanya membentur lantai beton basement, seseorang merengkuhnya dengan sangat erat.

Sasuke hafal betul lekuk tubuh itu, suhu tubuh itu, dan suara itu yang memanggil-manggil namanya dengan panik. Tapi Sasuke merasa sangat lemas, bahkan hanya sekedar untuk membuka mata. Iris kelamnya sempat bertubrukan dengan onyx sapphire untuk sepersekian detik, dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

...

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Merawatmu."

"Kau gila? Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri."

Tangan tan itu mencekal dan menarik kencang pergelangan tangan putih milik Sasuke yang baru saja berdiri, membuatnya kembali terhempas ke kasur empuk berukuran king size milik Naruto. Belum sempat ia protes, mulutnya mendadak bungkam melihat iris biru yang terasa aneh itu.

"Usuratonkachi. Ada apa denganmu?"

"Tidak akan."

"Huh?"

"Aku tidak akan melepasmu lagi, Teme. Aku sudah memantapkan niatku. Setajam apapun kau memakiku, sejauh apapun kau mendorongku, sekeras apapun kau menolakku. Aku tetap tidak akan menyerah. Selamanya, kau tak akan kulepas."

Dan Sasuke merasa dunianya berhenti berputar. Untuk pertama kali seumur hidupnya, ini adalah sebuah perasaan yang baru. Menyenangkan, namun mengkhawatirkan disaat yang bersamaan. _A guilty pleasure_.

.

...

.

"Bagaimana perkembanganya?"

Seorang pria menghisap cerutunya sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya kepada kursi mewah miliknya. Menanti lelaki bersurai hitam pekat untuk memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan. Namun rupanya hanya keheningan yang mampu ia berikan kepada tuannya.

"Ada apa? Kau menemukan sesuatu yang baru?"

"Ini... sedikit rumit, tuanku.", jawabnya ragu-ragu. Menimbulkan kernyitan pada dahi pria paruh baya itu.

"Cepat katakan."

"Dia... Dia memiliki hubungan dengan cucu anda, Namikaze Naruto."

Jawabannya setidaknya menghilangkan kernyitan menyeramkan itu, namun digantikan dengan bola mata yang membulat.

"Apa?!"

"Dan tuan Naruto, sangatlah protektif kepadanya. Bawahan terbaikku bahkan gagal sebelum sempat menyebut namanya. Maafkan aku, tuanku."

Untung saja lelaki bersurai hitam itu pandai berkelit, sehingga nyawanya terselamatkan dari lemparan kursi sang atasan. Pria paruh baya itu membuang cerutunya dengan kasar, dadanya naik-turun menahan amarah, dan tangannya mengepal dengan erat.

"Kita benar-benar harus mempercepat prosesnya. Malam ini, Sai, bawa Uchiha Sasuke ke hadapanku. Tanpa cacat, tanpa cela, tanpa luka goresan setitik pun. Itu akan menurunkan kualitas ekstrak tubuhnya. Aku tidak suka ketidaksempurnaan. Dan kau tahu hukumanmu jika kau sampai gagal. Sai."

"Baik... Tuan."

.

...

.

Sasuke benar-benar kesal dengan Naruto. Baru seminggu hubungan mereka membaik, dan kini sudah merenggang lagi. Atau setidaknya hanya dia yang merasa begitu. Naruto benar-benar berlebihan kepadanya. Bersikap protektif kepadanya di luar rumah, ia masih bisa mentolerir. Tapi mengurungnya seharian di 'istana'nya seorang diri? Ingatkan dia untuk tidak membunuh Naruto nanti.

Well, setidaknya ia masih diperbolehkan menyusuri taman milik Naruto yang terlampau luas ini. Sasuke bosan, dan ia membiarkan kakinya menuntunnya masuk ke dalam labirin di taman mansion milik Naruto. Lima langkah ia berjalan, hidungnya membaui sesuatu yang tak wajar. Ia pikir Naruto tidak memelihara anjing.

Werewolf.

Insting pembelaan diri Sasuke langsung menguap ke permukaan, mengubah warna iris matanya, kemudian dengan gesit mengedarkan pandangan dengan waspada. Ia tidak mungkin salah. Ini adalah bau werewolf. Dan aromanya sangat kuat. Kemungkinannya ada dua, para omega dan beta datang secara bersamaan seolah menantang untuk sebuah battle, atau sang alpha datang seorang diri entah karena tujuan apa. Option yang kedua lebih masuk akal, tapi semoga saja ia salah.

"Ckckck. Tidakkah aku pernah bilang betapa mempesonanya mata crimsonmu itu?"

Sasuke dengan cepat memasang kuda-kuda pertarungan. Taringnya mulai memanjang tanpa ia sadari. Lalu iris merah darahnya menangkap objek yang tengah dicarinya.

"Menma?", ujarnya pelan, tidak yakin.

"Hoo. Masih ingat denganku, rupanya. Aku tersanjung."

Sang alpha menampakkan diri sepenuhnya dari balik semak-semak labirin. Menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya senang. Akhirnya ia menemukan pangeran vampir kecil ini.

"Apa maumu? Kau tahu disini bukanlah wilayahmu. Tindakanmu ini bisa saja memicu-"

"-perang. _Yeah I know, darling_. Tenang saja. Aku disini tidak akan lama." potong Menma sembari melangkah mendekat kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya, namun kakinya justru semakin melangkah mundur setiap kali alpha itu mendekat. Seharusnya ia tidak begini, terkesan seolah ia merasa takut. Namun instingnya menuntunnya agar bersikap demikian.

"Aku hanya ingin menegaskan peringatanku yang sebelumnya. Aku tidak membual, Sasuke. Organisasi itu benar-benar ada. Dan tujuan mereka sangat jelas serta terperinci. Bangsamu akan punah."

Sasuke tahu kemana arah pembicaraan alpha di hadapannya ini. Ia benar, tapi Sasuke malas untuk mendengarkan. Ia hanya menghela nafas sembari membuang wajahnya ke samping.

"Satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan kalian hanyalah membuat aliansi dengan bangsaku. Melalui pernikahan.", sambung Menma lagi, dan mengusap pipi putih sang Uchiha dengan tangannya yang kasar.

" _I'm not that bad_ , _you know_. Kujamin kau tidak akan menyesalinya.", bisiknya lagi. Mengundang delikan dari Sasuke.

Baru saja ia membuka mulutnya untuk memaki werewolf di hadapannya, suara Naruto menggema dari kejauhan. Pria itu tengah mencarinya.

" _There you go_ , pacar fanamu telah datang.", sahut Menma dengan siulan mengejek.

"Pikirkan baik-baik perkataanku, Uchiha manis.", sambungnya lagi, menambah urat kesal pada kepala Sasuke. Ia melayangkan tinjunya dengan cepat, namun sang alpha telah menghilang di tengah kegelapan malam.

.

...

.

"Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku..", Naruto sangat kalap. Ia memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang dingin dengan panik, mengusap sayang wajahnya yang terlihat lebih pucat berkali-kali. Dalam hati masih sedikit bersyukur Sasuke masih hidup.

"Kita harus pergi.. darisini se.. karang.", ujar Sasuke lemah. Sari tubuhnya benar-benar telah dihisap hampir tak bersisa.

Namun detik kemudian Sasuke bungkam. Belum pernah sebelumnya ia lihat mata biru itu memancarkan begitu banyak kebencian, dendam, amarah.

"Naruto-"

"Aku akan membunuhnya."

Sasuke kembali tersentak mendengar suara yang sangat dingin itu. Ia hanya bisa terdiam melihat kekasihnya kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, dan memutar menghadap dalang dari semua ini. Pria tua bangka kaya raya yang selalu rakus akan segalanya. Kakeknya. Ia bahkan terlalu jijik untuk menganggapnya kakeknya lagi sekarang.

Saat Sasuke tersadar, Naruto sudah berlari menerjang Danzo. Dan mata crimson Sasuke sempat melihatnya. Seringai pria tua itu. Seringai kecil yang keji.

"Tidak- Naruto! Dia tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, dia berbeda sekarang!"

Kalau saja tubuhnya dalam kondisi fit, ia bisa langsung menghentikan Naruto dengan kecepatannya. Tapi tubuhnya sangat lemah sekarang. Menegakkan tubuh saja tidak bisa, hanya kedua tangan yang menjadi tumpuannya. Matanya melotot ngeri kala ia menyaksikan werewolf dengan ukuran di atas rata-rata itu melompat dan menerjang kekasihnya.

"TIDAK! NARUTOOO!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Hai saya bawa ff baru xD padahal yg satu blm dilanjut, maaf bgt yaa. mau nulis tp malah kebayang ide baru. daripada ilang, publish ajadeh. ini baru semacem teaser(?) gitu sih. Should I continue, or delete? silakan review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Red Wine and a Cocktail**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto**

 _ **(NARUSASU)**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Chapter 1 : I Found You_**

* * *

.

.

Warna jingga keunguan mulai menyelimuti langit, menggantikan sang biru terang. Memamerkan pemandangan menakjubkan terutama untuk dilihat dari dalam pesawat. Ruang kursi VIP pesawat itu sedikit lengang, hanya diisi oleh beberapa orang yang terlihat seolah saling berlomba memamerkan prestisnya. Sengaja memainkan _smartphone_ high-end seharga motor miliknya tinggi-tinggi supaya siapapun melihat merk mahalnya. Sengaja menaruh tas kulit ular miliknya di samping tubuhnya meskipun akan lebih aman jika tas itu diletakkan di ruang penyimpanan atas. Membaca majalah sambil mengibaskannya beberapa kali supaya jam tangan emas yang dikenakannya menimbulkan bias cahaya dan menarik perhatian.

Semua penumpang kelas VIP kecuali satu. Pemuda yang mengenakan pakaian serba berwarna hitam dan _misty_ , namun tetap tidak menghilangkan kesan elegan dari dirinya. Jika ditotal semua yang ia kenakan mulai dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, sebenarnya ia justru memiliki kelas sosial yang lebih tinggi dibandingkan para pemilik _smartphone_ high-end, atau tas kulit, atau jam tangan emas bermerk tadi. Namun ia lebih memilih untuk menikmati perjalanannya sambil melihat pemandangan alam yang indah di luar jendelanya. Ia membeli baju mahal karena ia memang menyukai keindahan serta keawetan, bukan prestis.

 _Para penumpang yang terhormat, pesawat akan segera mendarat di bandara internasional Narita. Tolong kencangkan sabuk pengaman anda. Terima kasih telah menggunakan maskapai penerbangan kami, sampai berjumpa lagi di perjalanan yang selanjutnya._

Pemuda itu menyandarkan kepalanya kembali ke kursinya dengan nyaman, lalu memejamkan mata. Beberapa kelebatan nostalgia berputar di benaknya. Ia akan segera kembali ke tanah kelahirannya. Tanah yang ia tinggalkan tiga abad lalu.

.

.

Kelopak mata itu bergerak-gerak, alis pirang itu berkerut, menandakan sang empunya tengah terusik dalam tidurnya. Bibirnya menggumamkan sesuatu dengan tidak jelas beberapa kali. Sesekali ia tersenyum, kadang alis pirangnya kembali mengernyit lagi.

Sedetik kemudian kelopak _tan_ itu tiba-tiba terbuka, menampilkan iris _sapphire_ sejernih lautan. Bola matanya bergerak kesana-kemari sesaat, menyesuaikan otaknya untuk memproses ruangan di sekitarnya. Pria itu menghela nafas sebelum bangkit untuk mendudukkan dirinya di kasur, mengusap wajahnya perlahan.

Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya. Sudah hampir sebulan ia selalu mendapatkan mimpi yang aneh. Mimpi-mimpi itu bervariasi, kadang berlatar di hutan belantara, kadang di dalam rumah megah kuno yang hanya bisa ia lihat di film-film, kadang juga di padang rumput dengan satu-satunya pohon yang sangat besar. Namun hal yang mengganggunya adalah, di setiap mimpinya, selalu ada sosok pria yang sama.

Pria berkulit putih pucat, berparas menawan, rambut hitam halus yang sedikit panjang, serta oniks sekelam langit malam.

Seperti latarnya yang berubah-ubah, pakaian yang dikenakan pria itu juga berganti-ganti. Kadang ia mengenakan sesuatu seperti pakaian tradisional Jepang yang ia lupa namanya, kadang ia mengenakan jubah hitam klasik, bahkan kadang pakaian _fashion_ kuno tahun 1800-an. Yang lebih aneh lagi, meskipun latar serta penampilan pria raven itu terus berubah-ubah, ia merasa telah mengenalnya dengan sangat baik.

Jika melihatnya tersenyum, ia merasakan perutnya bergejolak dengan hangat seperti gadis SMP pertama kali jatuh cinta. Jika melihatnya menangis, ia akan merasa jantungnya seolah tertikam. Ia merasa seperti sosok pria itu adalah separuh hidupnya, seseorang yang sangat penting di hidupnya bahkan melebihi dirinya sendiri.

Tapi, yang lebih aneh dari yang paling aneh lagi, ketika dirinya sudah terbangun dan kembali ke realita seperti saat ini, ia tidak bisa mengingat wajah sosok pria itu.

Sama sekali.

Hanya ciri-ciri umumnya saja yang ia mampu selamatkan dengan baik. Rambutnya, kulitnya, bentuk tubuhnya. Selain itu ia benar-benar lupa, seperti lenyap begitu saja. Hal inilah yang paling membuatnya frustasi.

"Ini tidak masuk akal." keluhnya sambil mengacak-acak surai pirangnya, merasa kesal.

Setelah menguap lebar dan terdiam sesaat, iris biru langit miliknya melirik ke arah jam dinding. 6:17. Ia masih punya waktu sekitar 1 jam sebelum bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke bandara. Atensinya beralih ke arah pintu kamarnya yang diketuk dari luar. Seorang pelayan wanita berambut _ebony_ yang sudah cukup akrab dengannya, masuk dengan membawakan nampan berisi sarapan untuknya.

" _Good morning._ " sapanya ramah. Pria pirang itu membalasnya dengan senyuman dan ucapan _'morning'_ singkat.

" _How was your sleep, master_?"

" _Not really good. And please, Sharon, I thought we had a deal about how to call my name when we're alone_."

Gadis Amerika itu terkekeh sesaat. " _Right, Naruto, sorry. It's my habit_."

Pria pirang yang dipanggil Naruto itu hanya bergumam sebagai tanggapan karena mulutnya tengah sibuk mengunyah sarapannya, sedangkan kedua tangannya sibuk menggambar sesuatu pada buku _sketch_ kesayangannya.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan baginya sejak sebulan yang lalu, untuk melukiskan sosok pria yang ada di mimpinya ke dalam lembaran kertas. Kadang ia akan melukiskan sosok pria itu lengkap dengan pakaiannya yang masih mampu ia ingat, kadang ia akan melukiskan wajahnya saja, meskipun ia tidak menggambar bagian mata, hidung dan mulut karena tidak mampu mengingatnya.

Entahlah, ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus melukiskan mimpi yang ia alami. Ia hanya seperti tidak ingin... kehilangan? Kehilangan memori akan sosok pria itu, mungkin. Tunggu, 'kehilangan' sepertinya bukan kata yang tepat.

" _Having a dream about him again_?" interupsi Sharon di depannya sedikit membuyarkan lamunannya.

" _You're going back to Japan today. Maybe you will meet him there, Naruto_."

" _Why would you think like that, Sharon_?"

" _I don't know. Women have strong feelings, you know. Besides, that boy kinda looks like a Japanese to me_."

'Benarkah?' gumam Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia memandangi lukisan wajah pada buku _sketch_ -nya lekat-lekat. Aneh sekali, bahkan setelah dirinya bangun dari alam mimpi dan kembali ke realita pun, sosok pria itu masih terasa familiar baginya.

" _Or, maybe, he was your soulmate in your previous life. Do you get it? Like, this is actually your second life, and in the past life you were married to him. That's why you keep dreaming about him_."

Naruto hampir tersedak makanannya karena menertawakan asumsi pelayannya yang terdengar konyol itu. Ia kira orang Amerika merupakan rakyat liberal dengan pola berpikir yang modern, namun ternyata pelayannya itu masih percaya dengan dongeng-dongeng seperti 'kehidupan di masa lampau'.

" _Seriously, Sharon_?" ledeknya sambil tertawa lagi.

Lagipula jika pun benar begitu, jika sosok pria itu memang pasangannya di kehidupannya yang lalu, mengapa ia tiba-tiba memimpikannya sebulan belakangan ini? Kenapa tidak dari dulu semenjak ia dilahirkan? Kenapa harus sebulan sebelum kepulangannya ke kampung halamannya, Jepang?

.

.

Pria bersurai raven itu melangkah keluar dari gedung salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di ibu kota dengan raut wajah puas. Ia datang kemari karena panggilan salah satu sahabatnya, Kakashi, seorang pria bersurai abu yang tiba-tiba resign dari jabatannya sebagai salah satu dokter di rumah sakit itu. Kakashi bilang ia bisa melamar untuk menggantikan posisinya disana.

Dan benar saja. Surat ijazah universitas ternama di Inggris dengan IPK tertinggi serta beberapa surat bukti pengalaman bekerja di berbagai rumah sakit di beberapa negara di dunia, membuatnya langsung diterima untuk bekerja sebagai dokter menggantikan sahabatnya di rumah sakit itu. Ia harus mengatur waktu untuk mampir ke rumah Kakashi untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

Jari panjangnya yang indah mengangkat _nametag_ yang baru didapatkannya dengan senyum mengembang yang menawan. Iris kelamnya membaca namanya yang terpampang disana.

'UCHIHA SASUKE'

.

.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah memasuki apartemen yang baru saja dibelinya. Ia menyalakan lampu utama dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Sebuah ruang santai multifungsi yang sangat luas dengan satu set sofa kulit yang terlihat empuk, TV _curved edge_ di depannya, karpet beludru yang terlihat nyaman sekaligus mewah. Di sampingnya terletak sebuah _windmill_ elektrik modern. Di belakang ruang santai, terlihat dinding kaca yang panjang membentang, menggantikan fungsi tembok, membatasi bagian dalam apartemennya dengan balkon di luar. Sasuke menghela nafas puas dengan kondisi apartemennya yang baru saja ia beli.

Tasnya ia letakkan di salah satu sofa, kemudian ia melewati ruang santai dan berjalan menuju balkon. Melihat-lihat pemandangan malam kota Tokyo sejenak. Hiruk pikuk warganya yang seolah tak mengenal waktu siang-malam. Lampu-lampu kendaraan serta bangunan-bangunan tinggi. Kepalanya kemudian menengadah ke arah langit, memandang langit gelap berhiaskan rembulan dalam diam. Bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyuman sedih.

"Aku pulang..." bisiknya lirih.

Setelah puas memandangi pemandangan malam kota, Sasuke kembali melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Menurunkan tirai dinding kaca balkon, lalu menuju ke dapur. Ia membuka salah satu tas besar miliknya, dan mengeluarkan seluruh 'persediaan' lalu menatanya dengan rapih di dalam kulkas.

Ia menyisakan satu dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas, lalu menambahkan sebuah sedotan. Sasuke memutuskan untuk bersantai sejenak dan mengecek kamarnya nanti saja. Penerbangan dari Eropa ke Jepang benar-benar memakan waktu lama.

Jemari putihnya menekan tombol televisi, mencari-cari channel yang sekiranya menarik perhatiannya. Lalu berhenti pada sebuah channel movie yang tengah menayangkan film bertemakan vampir.

Ia memutuskan untuk menontonnya, ketimbang bosan, pikirnya. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam gelas lalu menyedot 'jus merah' kesukaannya. Sekali-kali mendengus geli karena film yang ditontonnya.

"Konyol. Mereka selalu menggambarkan vampir dengan salah. Kami ini justru kebal matahari, manusia bodoh."

Ups. Apakah ia baru saja mengakui sesuatu?

.

.

Fajar menyingsing, menandai semua orang untuk segera memulai aktifitasnya. Sasuke tengah berkutat di dapur. Ia tidak tidur, _of course_. Pria raven itu tengah sibuk memindahkan 'jus merah' miliknya ke dalam botol minum yang akan ia bawa di hari pertamanya kerja. Tiga botol sepertinya cukup untuk sehari, pikirnya. Kalau kurang 'kan ia bisa meminta sedikit dari rumah sakit, lanjut batinnya nakal.

Setelah semuanya siap, ia bergegas mengenakan dasinya dengan rapih, lalu memakai kaos kaki dan sepatunya, menyambar tas kerjanya lalu melangkah keluar dari apartemennya setelah mengunci pintunya terlebih dahulu.

Ini hari pertama ia kerja. Ia memang sudah diterima sebagai dokter di rumah sakit itu, namun sang chief rumah sakit mengatakan bahwa ia ingin melihat kemampuannya terlebih dahulu. Sekedar mengecek sejauh mana _skill_ serta pengalamannya di dunia ini. Intinya, ia tidak boleh terlambat. Sasuke tidak ingin kesannya di hari pertama bekerja sudah buruk.

.

.

Naruto melangkah keluar dari apartemen miliknya di Tokyo. Ia baru saja tiba di Jepang sekitar pukul 10 pagi, lalu segera menuju ke apartemennya untuk beristirahat. Ketika terbangun, matahari sudah hampir terbenam. Ia belum selesai _unpacking_ , namun kopernya bisa diatur nanti saja. Ia ingin berjalan-jalan sambil sekedar melihat-lihat seluk beluk kota Tokyo yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan untuk keperluan bisnis di New York.

Terdengar seperti orang kaya, eh?

Ya, itu memang benar. Naruto merupakan seorang ahli waris sebuah perusahaan internasional yang sangat mendunia, Konoha Corp. Di masa depan nanti, ia akan dipasrahkan kedudukan CEO oleh kakeknya yang kini tengah menduduki posisi itu. Seperti para ahli waris pada umumnya, Naruto tidak diperkenankan bersantai dan berfoya-foya. Ia memang masih muda, namun bisa dibilang sudah berpengalaman di bidang bisnis. Bahkan terkadang jika kakeknya, Danzo, tidak bisa menghadiri suatu rapat penting, maka Naruto yang akan menggantikannya. Sebagian kecil partner Konoha Corp kini merupakan hasil dari bagaimana seorang Namikaze Naruto berbisnis.

Kita kesampingkan pamer-pamernya dulu. Yang jelas kini, Naruto ingin sedikit bersenang-senang sebelum kembali menggeluti pekerjaannya. Ia mengeluarkan _smartphone_ high-end paling baru miliknya lalu mendial sebuah nomor.

"Yo, Kiba. Kau _free_ hari ini?"

"Hahaa, _that's right. I'm here in Tokyo._ "

"Benarkah? Oke! Kutunggu di bar biasanya. Awas saja kalau kau sampai telat."

Panggilan itu ditutup, dan senyum mengembang di wajah tampan itu.

.

.

Hampir 30 menit menunggu, yang dinanti akhirnya menampakkan diri. Pria norak cerewet dengan tato berbentuk segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya. Membuat kegaduhan dengan meneriakkan nama kawannya lalu merangkulnya sembarangan, membuat Naruto tertatih-tatih.

"Berisik, bodoh! Belum mabuk saja sudah membuat kegaduhan." keluh pria pirang itu.

Setelahnya keduanya terlibat ke dalam percakapan seru. Nostalgia semasa kuliah, saring berbagi pengalaman, bertukar cerita tentang wanita, dan beberapa obrolan dewasa lainnya. Tentunya dengan beberapa botol alkohol. Juga dengan tangan nakal Kiba yang beberapa kali lancang memukul pantat wanita seksi yang lewat di dekatnya. Sementara Naruto hanya menikmati alkoholnya tanpa rasa tertarik kepada para wanita seksi atau pria manis sekalipun.

Ponselnya berdering di saku celananya, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Ia membacanya singkat, pesan dari sekretaris andalan kakeknya. Pria yang cukup ia percayai sejak kecil. Hanya pesan singkat berisi peringatan untuk tidak pulang larut dan beristirahat cukup, karena ia akan mulai bekerja besok.

Iris _sapphire-_ nya refleks melirik ke arah pergelangan tangannya untuk mengecek waktu. Pukul 9 malam. Lama juga ia sudah menghabiskan waktu disini, pikirnya. Mengobrol dengan teman lama memang suka membuat orang lupa waktu. Dilihatnya Kiba yang juga sudah mulai sedikit mabuk.

"Baiklah, cukup. Ayo kita pulang. Aku akan mengantar." ucap Naruto seraya menghentikan gerakan tangan Kiba yang akan menuangkan alkohol ke gelasnya lagi.

"Aku yang menyetir~"

"Tidak, bodoh. Aku masih ingin hidup."

Keduanya membayar tagihan minumannya lalu beranjak pergi dari bar itu. Sesaat setelah membuka kunci mobil, ponsel Naruto kembali berdering, kali ini menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Ia melihat nama kontak salah satu ajudan kepercayaannya di layar, lalu segera mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa? Lancang sekali-"

Naruto yang sedang dalam mode BISNIS : ON memang tidak bisa diganggu, dan itu mutlak. Ketika sudah tenggelam dalam dunianya, ia bahkan tidak peduli lagi dengan sekitarnya. Oleh karena itu, ia diam saja ketika Kiba yang agak mabuk menyambar kunci mobilnya. Ia bahkan menurut secara refleks duduk di kursi penumpang depan, karena Kiba telah duduk di kursi pengemudi dan menyalakan mesinnya.

"Peringatkan mereka tentang kontrak karya yang kita buat 5 tahun lalu! Masih ada sisa waktu 2 tahun sebelum kontrak itu habis."

"Jika ia memaksa, panggil firma hukum kita."

"Tentu saja kita bisa memroses ini ke jalur hukum."

Naruto yang sedang serius bisa benar-benar berbahaya. Kau bisa mengartikannya menjadi dua. Konotasi atau denotasi. Ya, berbahaya, karena dia terlihat sangat seksi dan maskulin dan kadar ketampanannya meningkat sepuluh kali lipat, sangat 'berbahaya'. Dan ya, berbahaya, karena ia benar-benar dibutakan dan ditulikan akan apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya.

Kawannya itu hampir saja menabrak wanita tua di trotoar tadi. Ia tidak menghiraukan lampu pengguna jalan yang sedang menyala. Bernyanyi-nyanyi tidak jelas sembari meracau, juga menekan-nekan klakson mobil berulang kali. Ia bahkan menyambar sebuah tong sampah di tikungan jalan tadi.

"Kau sudah mengerti, kan? Baiklah, aku tutup."

Panggilan itu diakhiri. Dan Naruto kembali ke dunia nyata.

Iris _sapphire-_ nya melebar dan bergerak kesana-kemari dengan panik kala ia baru saja menyadari kesalahan fatal yang telah ia lakukan. Ia bahkan tidak tahu sampai dimana mereka sekarang, tapi ia lebih panik lagi karena gaya menyetir seorang Inuzuka yang tengah mabuk.

"Baka, apa yang kau lakukan?! Tepikan mobilnya sekarang!"

Ia berusaha membujuk sahabatnya itu, membujuk dengan panik. Dan tentu saja tidak berhasil. Kiba malah beraksi melepas kedua tangannya dari stir kemudi lalu menari tidak jelas di tempat. Tentu saja bola mata Naruto hampir keluar dari rongganya.

Kepanikan Naruto makin menjadi kala ia melihat lautan manusia tengah berbondong-bondong menyeberang jalan 50 meter di depan sana. Lampu pengguna jalan sedang menyala hijau, menandakan kepada mereka untuk menyeberang. Dan kendaraan harus berhenti. Tapi ia tidak bisa menghentikan laju miliknya.

Naruto kalap, ia tidak bisa menginjak rem karena mobilnya terlampau kencang dan butuh kecepatan ekstra untuk menginjak kaki temannya yang berada di atas rem mobil. Sementara itu bunyi decitan ban serta deru suara mesin mulai mengalihkan atensi para penyeberang jalan. Mereka mulai berteriak dan berlarian menyelamatkan diri ke segala arah.

 _Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial!_

Naruto hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati. Ia baru saja kembali dari Tokyo tapi sudah menimbulkan masalah. Bagaimana jika ia melindas orang? Itu akan sangat kacau. Ia pasti akan ditebas oleh kakeknya, atau dibiarkan membusuk di penjara seumur hidupnya.

Di sisa-sisa detik terakhir, Naruto mengumpat dan meraih stir kemudi mobilnya-

" _FUUUCK!"_

dan membantingnya ke arah samping, tepat sebelum menerobos jalur penyeberangan dan melindas orang-orang-

menabrakkannya ke tiang listrik di tikungan jalan.

.

.

Sasuke bosan. Waktu kerjanya sudah hampir selesai, tapi sejak tadi tidak ada yang menarik. Ia hanya disuruh mondar-mandir membawakan ini-itu, membantu mengurus pasien dari ambulans hingga ke ruang gawat darurat, dan berbagai pekerjaan kecil lainnya. Padahal dirinya ini dokter juga, bukan perawat.

 _Well_ , ia masih memiliki satu bekal 'jus' yang ia bawa dari apartemen. Sepetinya ia akan bersantai di ruangannya saja. Ia beranjak dari kursi tunggu rumah sakit, bermaksud untuk melangkah menuju ruangannya. Namun tiba-tiba sejumlah perawat berbondong-bondong berlari melewatinya. Salah satu diantaranya berhenti di depannya.

"Dokter, tolong! Pasien kecelakaan! Tidak ada dokter lain yang tersedia!"

Sasuke berdecak kesal dengan pelan. Oho, jangan salah paham. Ia menyukai menyelamatkan nyawa orang. Itu adalah pekerjaannya. Ia hanya kesal, dari tadi menunggu tanpa ada sesuatu yang berarti, dan ketika ia akan bersantai di ruangannya tiba-tiba ia malah dimintai tolong. Tapi ya sudahlah. Ini kasus pertamanya di rumah sakit ini.

Sebuah tandu digiring masuk oleh para perawat dan petugas ambulans, membawa seorang pria dengan tato berbentuk segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya. Kepalanya dilumuri darah, juga lubang hidungnya. Sasuke melihatnya sekilas dengan kemampuannya. Tidak ada kerusakan organ dalam yang berarti. Pria itu akan hidup. Tapi ia membutuhkan penanganan di kepalanya segera.

Sesaat setelah Kiba dan para perawat serta dokter memasuki ruang gawat darurat, Naruto memasuki rumah sakit dengan tertatih-tatih dan dibantu oleh petugas ambulans yang lain. Ia mendapatkan pengobatan untuk beberapa luka kecil di wajahnya, kemudian meminta petugas itu pergi.

Pria pirang itu menumpukan tangannya pada kedua kakinya, merutuki kebodohannya. Kebiasaan buruknya belum juga hilang. Ia selalu kehilangan fokus akan segalanya ketika perhatiannya sudah terpusat pada urusan bisnisnya. Ini bukan kali pertama ia terlibat masalah karena kebiasaan buruknya itu. Apakah itu bisa dikatakan sebagai sebuah kebiasaan yang 'buruk'?

Naruto tidak tahu. Tapi jika terjadi sesuatu pada temannya atau bahkan mungkin orang lain, ia akan merasa sangat bersalah.

.

.

Hampir satu jam ia menunggu sambil menyender lemas pada kursi tunggu di depan ruang gawat darurat. Ia mulai sangat khawatir sekarang. Apakah Kiba baik-baik saja? Jangan-jangan dia-

Saat itu juga pintu ruang gawat darurat tiba-tiba terbuka, dan seorang pria dengan jas dokter berjalan keluar.

Saat itu juga oniks keduanya bertubrukan.

 _Sapphire_ dengan jelaga.

Biru dengan hitam.

Siang dengan malam.

Berbagai kelebat mimpi-mimpi yang terus mendatangi Naruto belakangan ini tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk ke dalam otaknya. Ia merasa sangat familiar dengan pria berambut raven dengan jas dokter di hadapannya ini, yang juga tengah mematung memandanganya tanpa berkedip.

Ia melihat berbagai macam emosi di dalam oniks kelam itu. Terkejut, bahagia, sedih, dan juga... perasaan rindu. Rindu yang sangat dalam. _Sapphire_ itu melebar kala oniks seindah langit malam itu tiba-tiba meneteskan sebutir air mata, membasahi kulit putih itu.

Dan lagi, Naruto merasakan perasaan itu. Perasaan yang sama ketika ia bermimpi. Ketika pria di mimpinya itu bersedih, jantungnya terasa sakit seolah tersayat dan tertikam. Tunggu.

Pria di mimpinya...?

Dirinya kembali terkejut dan mematung ketika bibir ranum yang tipis itu mengucapkan sebuah nama. Yang sangat familiar melebihi apapun.

"Ashura...?"

.

.

* * *

 **hookeeee chapt 1 segini dulu ya. kependekan yak? makin penasaran kah? XD oya dan saya mau adain poll disini, kalian kira2 lebih suka dan lebih cocokan narusasu versi adult atau teen menuju adult (?) di ff ini? post pendapat kalian di review yaa. btw adakah yg nantiin update ff the day the world end saya? hahaa. ok sekian dulu, maapkeun klo ada typo. oya maap jg lama nunggu. maap klo kurang puas XD see you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Red Wine and a Cocktail**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto**

 _ **(NARUSASU)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter II : The Red String**_

* * *

.

.

Malam begitu sunyi. Tak ada lagi aktivitas manusia di kota kecil itu. Semuanya terlelap, kelelahan akan kesibukan mereka di siang hari. Seluruh pintu kayu tertutup rapat. Satu-satunya penerangan kota itu hanyalah beberapa lampu minyak yang dipasang oleh pemiliknya di dinding rumahnya, serta bulan yang sedang purnama. Berpuluh-puluh kilometer dari kota kecil yang tengah tertidur itu, sebuah hutan belantara yang sangat luas juga dalam kondisi yang sama. Jika dilihat dari luar.

Kenyataannya, hutan itu justru sedang terbangun. Sebuah kelompok baru saja memulai perburuannya. Mereka berlompatan di atas dahan pohon yang tinggi, sebagian lebih memilih untuk tetap berpijak di tanah. Mengejar kawanan bandit- sebuah kelompok kriminal; pembunuh, pemerkosa, pencopet, penjambret, penculik, penipu. Para buronan itu berlarian terbirit-birit, berusaha menyelamatkan nyawanya dari makhluk mitos yang mereka pikir hanya bualan. Berkebalikan dengan para pemburu, yang mengejarnya dengan santai seraya bersenda gurau dengan temannya.

"Oho, yang memakai jaket bulu itu milikku." ujar salah satu diantara mereka, pria dengan rambut hitam cepak sedikit ikal.

"Menyebalkan. Kenapa kau selalu mengincar pilihanku?" keluh kawannya yang lain, kali ini seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang. Seluruh anggota kelompok itu memiliki ciri fisik yang sama. Rambut berwarna hitam kelam indah yang terlihat halus.

"Pilihanmu? Kalau begitu, kenapa kita tidak adu cepat saja?" goda sang pria dengan senyum meledek, membuat sang wanita menekuk wajahnya karena tahu ia pasti akan kalah. Pria itu menoleh ke belakang, melihat kepada dua kakak-beradik yang hanya diam mengikuti tanpa berminat untuk bercakap-cakap. "Nah, Sasuke, lihatlah bagaimana cara berburu dengan benar."

Pemuda berparas menawan yang dipanggil hanya mengamati pergerakan pria yang juga sudah ia anggap kakak itu. Pria berambut ikal itu sedikit menendang pijakannya pada dahan pohon terakhir yang ia hinggapi, lalu melompat- lebih tepatnya terjun- dengan sangat cepat, melesat menuju bandit dengan jaket bulu yang ia sebut sebelumnya. "Ah- curang! Shisui! Tunggu-"

 _ **GRUSAAAK!**_

"GYAAAH!"

Pria yang dipanggil Shisui itu menyeringai dengan dingin ke arah buruannya yang baru saja ditubruknya dari atas. Ia sengaja menyeringai seraya memanjangkan kedua taringnya perlahan, supaya mangsanya itu melihatnya.

Dan benar saja, kriminal buruannya itu semakin berteriak menjadi-jadi. Memohon ampun, belas kasihan, kesempatan kedua, jangan bunuh aku, dan lain sebagainya. Sementara rekan-rekan kriminalnya yang lain hanya mampu memandangnya ngeri dengan seluruh tubuh bergetar ketakutan.

"K-k-k-ketua tert-t-tangkap!"

"Masa bodoh, aku tidak mau mati!"

"Huwaaaa!"

"Eits, mau kemana? Terburu-buru sekali." belum ada selangkah mereka melangkah kabur, sesosok pria dengan pakaian hitam lainnya tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapan, menghalangi mereka.

"T-t-t-tolong ampuni aku!"

"A-a-aku punya seorang anak di rumah! Jangan bunuh aku!"

"Aku tak akan m-membunuh l-lagi! K-k-kumohon!"

"Duh, duh. Kalian pintar sekali membual ya." pria itu melangkah maju mendekat tanpa ada perubahan ekspresi yang berarti. Oniks merah darah miliknya bergerak meneliti dengan cepat, memperhatikan para kriminal yang ada di hadapannya. "Sepertinya kita akan kenyang malam ini. Kuhitung ada 14 orang."

Suasana mencekam bertambah dengan terdengarnya kekehan bahagia seorang wanita yang tengah duduk di salah satu dahan pohon yang tinggi. "Benarkah? Syukurlaaah!" ujarnya semangat sebelum melompat turun dengan cepat, lalu berjalan mendekati sekelompok kriminal yang sudah terkepung itu. Tangannya terangkat untuk memanggil teman-temannya mendekat. Serentak tersenyum bahagia, dengan gigi taring yang memanjang perlahan-lahan.

" _Jackpot~_ "

"T-T-TIDA-AAARRGH!"

"HUWAAA-OHOK!"

"GHAH-UAAARGH!"

Dan hutan belantara yang dijuluki 'Tangisan Kematian' oleh warga kota itu mulai menampakkan alasan dibalik pemberian namanya.

Para pemburu itu 'menyantap' dengan senang, kecuali dua pria yang hanya berdiri memandangi rekan-rekannya. Salah satu diantara keduanya memiliki rambut hitam lurus yang panjang dan diikat ke belakang, dengan garis memanjang dari kedua matanya hingga ke bawah, terlihat menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Sementara yang lebih pendek memiliki paras yang terlihat lebih anggun, kulit putih pucat dengan rambut hitam sedikit panjang yang terlihat halus di bawah sinar rembulan. Alisnya yang terpahat rapi berkerut tidak suka dengan pemandangan di depannya.

"Itachi nii-san. Apa mereka benar-benar harus memakan dengan cara seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi jijik. Mengundang dengusan geli dari kakaknya.

"Yah, mengonsumsi langsung memang biasanya lebih menyegarkan, Sasuke."

"Tapi itu sangat tidak elegan dan terkesan urakan."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu kembali mengernyit melihat cara makan teman-temannya. Jika harus seperti itu, ia lebih suka meminum dari gelas saja. Lihatlah wajah mereka, terutama mulut. Penuh dengan noda. Berantakan sekali. Baunya pasti akan bertahan lama. Astaga, ia benar-benar tidak suka.

Di tengah-tengah acara menyantap itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara lolongan yang sangat keras. Menggema ke seluruh penjuru hutan. Seketika para pemburu itu menghentikan santapannya dan memilih untuk bersikap waspada, mengetahui rivalnya telah datang. Berbeda dengan Itachi dan Sasuke yang tetap berdiri dengan tenang menyambut kedatangan kelompok pemburu yang lain.

Semak belukar di depan mereka bergemerisik, hingga memunculkan seekor- lebih tepatnya sekawanan serigala berukuran raksasa berjalan beriringan dengan pelan menuju ke arahnya. Salah satu dari mereka merubah wujud terlebih dahulu, menjadi sesosok pria dengan pakaian berwarna putih dan coklat. "Hei, apa kalian melihat kawanan rusa yang berlarian kemari?"

"Oh, aku tadi melihat satu ekor. Disana." Izumi, satu-satunya wanita di dalam kelompok berburu 'hitam' menjawab seraya menunjuk ke arah Barat.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih!"

Sementara Sasuke memandang interaksi kawannya dengan salah satu makhluk itu dengan sedikit takjub. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat- atau lebih tepatnya bertemu dengan werewolf secara langsung. Berbeda dengan Itachi, yang sudah terbiasa karena telah berkali-kali bertemu dengan mereka.

Di tengah-tengah ketakjubannya, iris merah darah miliknya terhenti pada sepasang oniks kelam yang juga tengah menatapnya. Sasuke seperti otomatis terpaku padanya. Mata itu adalah milik salah seekor dari kawanan werewolf itu, yang berjalan dengan posisi paling depan, diikuti oleh yang lainnya di belakang. Sepertinya dia adalah pemimpinnya. Bulunya berwarna coklat tua, dengan beberapa bagian di dada, kaki dan dahi berwarna putih. Tubuhnya sedikit lebih besar ketimbang yang lain.

Tatapan itu sempat berlangsung selama beberapa detik, menghantarkan perasaan tak kasat mata yang aneh kepada keduanya. Hingga suara Itachi menginterupsi.

"Berburu lebih awal?"

Serigala raksasa itu mengalihkan atensinya kepada pria berambut panjang itu, sebelum mengubah dirinya menjadi sosok pria. Mengenakan pakaian semacam kimono berwarna putih, dengan kain putih yang mengikat kepalanya. Surainya berwarna kecoklatan sesuai dengan warna bulunya, dengan kulit _tan_ khas para werewolf. Berkebalikan dengan kelompok Itachi yang selalu dihiasi dengan kulit putih pucat.

"Ashura." sapa Itachi seraya menganggukkan kepalanya sopan.

"Itachi." balas sang alpha dengan senyuman yang ramah. Atensinya kemudian kembali teralih kepada pemuda bersurai raven yang sempat menjalin kontak mata dengannya tadi.

"Ini adikku." ujar Itachi, seakan mengerti dengan rasa penasaran kawannya. Ia menepuk punggung Sasuke dengan sedikit menggiringnya maju untuk lebih mendekat kepada Ashura.

"Dia mirip denganmu." tanggap Ashura dengan kekehan. "Tapi versi manis."

Kulit pucat Sasuke sukses memerah mendengar komentar sang alpha. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa rona merah itu harus menjalar ke pipinya. Apakah karena merasa senang atau justru dipermalukan? Manis, katanya? Memang dia ini perempuan?

"Apa maksudmu? Jadi aku ini tidak manis?" goda Itachi, yang mengundang delikan dari adiknya. Apa-apaan, bukannya membela karena adiknya telah direndahkan, kakaknya ini malah ikut-ikutan.

"Tentu saja, kau kan pahit." tanggap Ashura sembari tertawa. Tawa yang untuk sesaat memaku pandangan Sasuke, meskipun ia sebenarnya masih merasa kesal. Pandangannya terganggu lagi karena kakaknya menepuk pundaknya pelan dengan terkekeh. "Nah, sekarang kalian sudah saling berkenalan."

"Jaga dia baik-baik ya, Ashura." ujar Itachi, yang membuat sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat mendengarnya. Iris crimsonnya tidak sengaja menatap ke dalam oniks yang menghanyutkan itu lagi. Seolah mengerti arti tatapan Sasuke, lelaki itu kemudian tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Tentu."

Crimson dan oniks saling mengunci satu sama lain. Hingga dunia di sekelilingnya seolah tak ada artinya. Tak satupun dari mereka menyadari, sebuah benang merah telah teruntai. Mengikat hubungan itu dalam kekekalan. Bahkan jika keduanya mati dan lalu hidup kembali sebagai seseorang yang berbeda. Takdir itu akan tetap mengikuti.

.

.

Oniks dan sapphire saling mengunci satu sama lain. Menghantarkan berbagai macam perasaan tak terbaca diantara keduanya. Yang satu bingung, yang satu terkejut. Sasuke ingat betul memori ini. Berabad-abad ia hidup, hanya sedikit peristiwa yang benar-benar membekas dan memberi cap pada ingatannya. Mata itu adalah salah satunya.

Iris itu seharusnya berwarna oniks, namun kini berwarna biru sejernih lautan Mediterania. Namun itu tak menjadi masalah bagi Sasuke. Baginya, itu adalah sepasang mata yang sama, tatapan yang sama. Seperti orang yang sama namun mengenakan _softlens_ yang berbeda. Suaranya mendadak hilang tertelan, pandangannya mengabur oleh sebendung cairan jernih yang tidak disadarinya. Bibirnya bergetar terbuka perlahan, namun rasanya sangat sulit untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"Ashura...?"

Sementara Naruto, tak pernah merasa seperti ini dalam hidupnya. Seumur hidup ia dibesarkan di sebuah keluarga yang berlimpah harta. Apapun yang ia minta, selalu terpenuhi. Keluarganya juga bukan tipikal keluarga _workaholic_ yang melupakan anak semata wayangnya di rumah, mereka selalu berkumpul bersama. Sehingga, ia selalu merasa bersyukur. Kasih sayang keluarga, maupun kemakmuran, ia mendapatkan semua itu.

Namun apa ini? Saat ini ia merasa sangat aneh. Perutnya menghangat seolah cinta pertamamu tersenyum kepadamu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang hingga dadanya terasa sakit. Tapi matanya terasa pedih dan panas. Naruto merasakan kebahagiaan dan rasa syukur, namun juga merasakan kesedihan yang sangat gelap, seolah menyayat jantungnya dan mengirisnya perlahan. Juga sebuah kerinduan yang teramat.

 _Sapphire_ itu terkejut ketika oniks di hadapannya meneteskan butiran air bening, turun membasahi pipinya yang putih bersih itu.

"Hei, k-kau baik-baik saja?"

Seolah diguncang kembali ke dunia nyata, Sasuke mengerjap secara refleks. Tidak sengaja membuat beberapa butiran itu kembali menyusul berjatuhan. Mengundang tatapan khawatir dari pria di depannya. Naruto melangkahkan kaki mendekat, dan (benar-benar) tanpa sadar, tangannya terangkat untuk menghilangkan jejak air mata di pipi itu.

Sebuah tarikan nafas keluar dari mulut pemuda yang terkejut. Ratusan tahun. Ratusan tahun Sasuke kehilangannya. Dan tangan itu tiba-tiba menyentuhnya lagi, mengusap kulitnya dengan lembut. Jantungnya tidak siap, refleksnya tidak siap. Salah-salah, ia malah bisa tiba-tiba menerjang pria _blonde_ di hadapannya itu.

Sebuah tangan pucat terangkat dan menepis tangan besar kecoklatan yang hangat itu, menepis dengan kasar. Tentu saja itu adalah tangan Sasuke sendiri. Reflek sialan.

"Temanmu baik-baik saja. Dia sudah sadar." ucapnya tergagap, menarik langkah mundur dari Naruto yang memandangnya dengan sejuta tatapan.

Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, kakinya terangkat mengambil seribu langkah, secepat mungkin meninggalkan tempat itu. Juga pria itu. Ini kacau, tidak terprediksi, dan Sasuke sangat membutuhkan waktu dan tempat untuk dirinya sendiri saat ini.

"Ah, t-tunggu..!"

Naruto yang (kebetulan) memiliki refleks bagus, dengan cepat mengejar langkah dokter berambut raven yang baru saja menangani Kiba tadi. Ia tidak menyukai hal seperti ini, ia tidak tahan. Jika ia penasaran akan sesuatu, ia harus mendapatkan jawabannya sesegera mungkin. Hanya sepersekian detik jarak antara langkahnya dengan langkah Sasuke, namun ketika ia sampai di sebuah belokan koridor rumah sakit, pria itu sudah menghilang. Koridor yang panjang, yang seharusnya ia bahkan masih sempat untuk mencekal tangan milik pria berambut raven itu dan menghimpitnya ke tembok terdekat lalu melahap bibirnya-

 _Tunggu, apa?_

"Fuck..."

Naruto merosot dengan lemas. Tangannya mengusap-usap rambut pirangnya dengan frustasi. Mengacak-acak lalu mencengkeramnya dengan kedua tangan.

Ini gila. _Aku sudah gila_.

Tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya, bahwa kedatangannya kembali ke Jepang setelah bertahun-tahun menetap di negeri orang, rupanya benar-benar akan merubah hidunya seluruhnya. Tapi satu hal yang ia tahu pasti.

.

Ia. Harus. Menemukan. Pria. Raven. Itu. Lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **(so sorry for the late updates, dan chapter ini pendek bgt I know -_-** **. Author lagi sibuk ini itu, jadi belum sempet update. Sebenernya lanjutannya udah kelar diketik di laptop, cuma belum sempet cek ulang lagi dan ga ada waktu buat upload, same goes to my other story 'The Day The World End' soooo sorryyyyy! Well chapter lanjutan segini dulu yaa, I'll update ASAP, including that one, bakal aku post secepat mungkin. Thanks a lot buat yg udah setia nungguin, I luvvv uuu!)**


End file.
